Calvin Donnelly
Personality :Calvin knows little of the actual world around him. He is still somewhat trapped in the times he was in when he went into his long sleep. He tries to be a gentleman, as best he can anyways. He does not like what he is and what he has to do to survive or what he has done in the past to survive. His conscience is still quite awake and condemns him of his wretched state. He tries to assuage his guilt by only feeding on those he deserves such a death as he would give them. Lets see how well he makes out with that. Sheet Attributes :Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 :Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 4 :Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities :Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 2, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Expression 1, Intimidation 1, Persuasion 1, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 1 :Skills: Animal Ken 1, Firearms 1, Melee 2, Ride 2, Stealth 1, Survival 2 :Knowledges: Law 1, Medicine 1, Rituals 1, Science: Agriculture: 2 Advantages :Disciplines: Potence 2, Dominate 1, Obtenebration 1, Celerity 1 :Backgrounds: Generation 2 :Virtues: Conscience 3, Courage 4, Self Control 3 :Humanity: 5 :Willpower: 6 :Blood Pool: 12 :Clan Weakness: The Lasombra are the origin of the myth that vampires have no reflections. They do not appear in mirrors or photographs, security cameras do not register them, etc. Additionally, due to their penchant for darkness, Lasombra take an extra level of damage from sunlight. Merits :Light Sleeper (2) :Calm Heart (3) :Danger Sense (2) Flaws :Recently Arisen (3) Freebies Freebie total: 35 (practiced level) :Danger Sense (2) :Light Sleeper (2) :+1 points Appearance, Perception and Wits (15) :+1 point each Potence and Celerity (14) :+2 Willpower (2) History :My story begins in the late 1730s. I was born in an isolated village in Maine with the odd name of Jericho's Corner. It would later become known as Sodom's Lot by those outside it after the evil times that came during my life there. I was once as many others; a farmer by trade, little of the outside world was known to me. Our town was a small, but close knit town of Presbyterians. The church was the center of the town and our life. We were born into the church and died in the church. Then came what would come to be known as the Great Awakening. Religious fervor was all around. The air was thick with it. :It was during this time that the Preacher came. He was of the Lasombra clan, off on a romp. He made his way into our town with a manservant by the name of Mr. Eckles, a ghoul I would later come to understand. It was late in the evening when they showed up, and after the formalities were attended to he was put up in the parsonage with our local minister. We all thought it odd that he never seemed to come out during the day, but Mr. Eckles assuaged our fears by explaining that he had once suffered from a disease that left him with the tendency toward a sun sickness. Anytime out all in the sun would send him into fits of vomiting and leave him with sunburns so bad that it would take weeks to heal. Being simple people with little substantial medical knowledge, we took him at his word and took the Preacher into our prayers. We should have prayed for his speedy trip to damnation rather than his health. : He began his revivalistic meetings in the Church, which, it shames me to say, reveals the true nature of our actual faith in the Almighty, and soon we were swept up in the religious fervor that the colonies were all stewing in at the time. The meetings would last hours. Men would weep like women over their sins and women would go into hysterics that one could hardly believe. The sermons started off "holy" enough for us to accept that he was a real man of God. However, slowly but surely over weeks of his revivalistic preaching we began to fall into territories that one could hardly believe. But we swallowed it whole. Some did so out of pure, unquestioning religious fervor. Others, like myself, out of fear of what would happen if we did not go along. : Ceremonies were introduced that were questionable, but close enough to certain things we found in our Bibles that we could accept them. There was animal sacrificing for common sins and the letting of one's own blood for more substantial ones. Those that felt they had terrible things they had to confess often had private meetings with the Preacher and would come back to their homes different people. They would have an almost frightening loyalty to the Preacher. He was ghouling my friends, my family, and townsfolk. Anyone that questioned him would soon face the ire not only of the Preacher, but much of the rest of the town. :Tensions in the town began to rise. Factions formed. Battle lines were drawn. Blood was spilled. Neighbor killed neighbor. Father fought son. The day the pot finally boiled over began much the same as any other would. People got up to do their chores, till their fields, and tend their livestock. It was tending the livestock that did it. One of those intensely loyal to the Preacher demanded one of the prize sheep of my small flock for a sacrifice, the ram I was counting on to use to grow my flock. I refused. He insisted. We went to the town council. They ruled, by a margin of one, in my favor. This started a near riot. My own brother stood up and spat in my face and called me a blasphemer against the Preacher and attacked me. People on both sides of the argument finally had their own sufficient reason, in their mind, to settle their own pent up grievances. Blood ran that day and most of it came from those who were against the Preacher. The fighting settled down and I was brought before the Preacher as soon as the sun set, along with the members of the town council that had ruled in my favor. That is the first time I set my face upon the true face of evil. The councilmen were summarily slaughtered. I was lucky to be young and virile and catch some vile fancy in the mind of the Preacher. The one who refused to spill the blood the Preacher called for, would himself sacrifice something of greater value in the place of a mere sheep. His humanity. He turned me that night and for that I curse him. :I was locked in one of the rooms of the parsonage and the window was boarded over to prevent any chance that I would die as soon as morning came. I sat in the utter darkness of the room for days by myself. The hunger for blood that made me feel as if I was starving came upon me. Soon I was begging for my hunger to be satiated, even though at that time, I was still not quite aware of what I hungered - no, lusted - for. I was soon to find out when in an even more twisted turn of fate, my very wife was thrown in the room with me. I literally launched myself at her and nearly ripped her neck to shreds to get at the warm soothing caress of the blood in my mouth and flowing down my throat to end my hunger pangs. The warm blood ran out of the corners of my mouth and dribbled down to my chin to fall in small droplets onto my clothing. As soon as I had my fill I looked down at the body and realized what I had done. I doubt anyone has heard such a howl of anguish as I let out in those parts since. :After that, people were sent into the room with me, and I simply gave up on myself and gave into the urges. I drank them dry over time and another would be sent in. My captors soon became lax in being guarded around me and I got my chance to escape. I fought my way out the room that had become my lair and soon past the rest of the ghouls in the house. In the midst of the struggle I overturned an oil lamp and the parsonage went up in flames. The flames are the only thing that saved me. My sire was caught in the flames and it weakened him, as his escape cost him dearly. To get out, he had to trap his own dupes in the fire. Their screams were terrible. He had barely gotten himself out of the flames before I was upon him. I began to drain him until I felt he had not blood in him. I would have continued sucking for I felt some draw within me to do so, but something forced my fangs from the throat of my sire. I walked away from the corpse leaving him out for the sunlight to take him. :I walked away from the town and into the woods and found a cave to hide away in and before I stepped in, I looked back and could see the fire raged across the whole town, within hours many people would be homeless and the town would be abandoned as the good people of the town left to escape the evil that had come to the town. :I made my way down to through the woods surviving, if you can call it that, on what animals I could catch to drink from until I reached the cities, where I would feast upon vagrants and the move-alongs. Months of travel later, I was soon in Kentucky. I settled there for a while, alone off by myself but just close enough to a major trade thoroughfare to take the occasional lone traveler. Soon I left my lean-to hut in the woods because the area I was in soon got the legend of being haunted. I moved further south and uprooted myself each time my preying got too well noticed. This continued until I got my reprieve and could move out west because of a wonderful philosophy known as Manifest Destiny. I moved over into the Missouri Territory once it was formed and soon I was able to live out my life out in a shack in the middle of nowhere, sneaking down every now and again to take the occasional lone family traveling by wagon on their way to making their new life. I would make it look like the wagon had been lost in some unforeseen accident, a bad river crossing or some such tragedy and spirit one or two of the bodies back to my place to leisurely feed upon until I got sick of the person. More than a few women were used to satiate other hungers as well. :To be honest, the practice of using women for pleasure is what ended up making me decide to stop and move on. This one woman, she was remarkably like my wife in temperament and personality. I kept her alive and never could bring myself to kill her. My conscience finally had been stirred. She stayed with me for years and to top if off, she stayed of her own accord. I think she had some small feelings for me, but I believe it was more she saw it as her Christian duty to bear a cross for others. She raised her own food and caught her own meat. She would willingly allow me to feed upon her as I needed and would submit her body to being used for my carnal purposes. I think she even enjoyed it from time to time. :One night I asked her why she willingly allowed me to do these things to her, just out of morbid curiosity, and she spelled it out for me. If she stayed and allowed me to feed on her continuously rather than fight and become a single meal, others would be saved by it. It was this constant willingness to allow herself to be used to protect others that finally got to me. I beat her, fed upon her and raped her again that night. I was shamed by it and ashamed of it. The next night, I saw her still sitting there with her eye still swollen and her split lip scabbed over. I sat before her and for the first time in over a century I wept bitter tears. She was a women who deserved life and one better than what I was giving her, or would ever give her. She would never leave though. I could not let her go and risk the chance of becoming hunted, but I could no longer bring myself to keep her like this. I drained her that night and buried her body with what honor I could give it. :Within a week I was on the move again and swore I would never treat a good person like that again. If I had to feed on humans, it would be those who were like myself, evil and twisted or those who would provide no benefit to humanity. I would however choose to leave this period and wake in another where I could start over anew without the same old things in this world around me to remind me of what I had done again. At least more than my memory would make me remember. :I headed further west until I reached the Rocky Mountains, and holed myself up in a hidden mountain cave and fell asleep. It would not be until recently that I woke up. I came out of my hidden cave and was lucky enough to come across a couple hikers. I fed on them just enough to make them pass out and took some of their spare clothing (I would need new clothes to fit in after all.) I left them to wake up when they would and made my way toward the nearest city I could find. A town called Crystal Springs. At least, that is what the sign said, I think. I wonder, what I will find there? Category:Past PCs